Internet Noobs
We were hacked! Summary Fap's YouTube account password has been changed, and after 9,000 tries, he and Little Blue are trapped in the internet. Plot (Little Blue walks up to Fap on the computer) Little Blue: What are you doing? Fap: Somebody changed the password to my YouTube account! Look! (types in ******) Star, star, star, star, star star! (it gets rejected) Little Blue: That's not the password. (types in a password) Fap: That's exactly what I put in! Little Blue: No, it's just covering it up. (it gets rejected) What? No, that was correct! Computer: You have put in the incorrect password 9,000 times, prepare to be simulated. Both: No! That can't be good! No! Don't! (they get sucked into the computer and end up in a high-tech-looking place) Fap: LB, do you know where we are? Little Blue: No. Fap: Me neither! Where are we? Voice: Welcome to the internet! Home of free speech, and an almost unlimited amount of porn! Little Blue: Who said that? (sees a man) Man: Hi! (stares for a bit then disappears) Fap: (looking around) So, this is the internet! Come on! Let's explore! Little Blue: But we have to get out of here! Fap: But we need to get the password back! And it might as well be in the internet! Little Blue: That actually makes sense. (they walk into the center of it) Whoa! This place is huge! How are we going to get the account back? Fap: Hey! What's that? (points to a crappy "Powered by Bing" computer) Little Blue: Let's not use that. (they walk over a bridge) Little Blue: This place is pretty big, it could take a while. Fap: Yeah. (looks to the camera) TO BE CONTINUED! Little Blue: Who are you talking to? Fap: You? Yeeeaaaaah. Hacked Again! Summary Little Blue and Fap continue their search for Fap's password. Plot Little Blue: Ok, so the account has to be somewhere around here. Fap: (sees something) Hey! What's that? Little Blue: Porn. Fap: What about that? Little Blue: Also porn. Fap: What abo- Little Blue: It's all porn! Fap: Oh. I wanna do something. Little Blue: Just don't wander off! This place is pretty bi- (sees Fap is gone) Hm... (sees Fap walking to a building) What is it? (sees it is "Chat Roulette") Oh no! Fap: (walks in and sees a start button) Push it! (pushes it and a machine moves a man in front of him) Hi! Man: Hi! (looks around) Do you wanna see something? Fap: Uhhhh. No. I need your help. I need to ge- Man: I wanna show you something! Fap: I just need to- Man: Seriously! I have to show you this! Fap: Than will you help me? Man: Yes. (the camera moves to Fap) Fap: What do you need to show me? (unzipping can be heard and Fap's eyes shrink) (cuts to LB and Fap walks up to him) Fap: (with red, bulging eyes) I know where we need to go. (cuts to a tower that says "Yahoo Answers") (LB and Fap walk up to a room with a table and empty chairs and "Ask your question" above them) Fap: How do I get my YouTube account back? Grey man: (appears in a chair) You can't do it! Blue Man: (appears in a chair) You can! Ignore that last guy! Green Man: (appears in the next to him) Ha! Penis! Red Man: (appears in the center chair) All accounts resign at the top of Mt. Noob! (shows a large pixelated mountain) Blue Man: One does not simply walk to Mt. Noob! Little Blue: Well, we don't really have a choice. Red Man: Very well. You have my axe. Fap: You don't have an axe! Red Man: I will get one, then you may have it! Fap: Well ok then. (shows LB walking toward Mt. Noob) Little Blue: Come on Fap! (shows Fap fallowing him while dragging an axe) Little Blue: Drop the axe! Fap: But it's an axe! Little Blue: Drop it! Fap: (throws it) Fine! (cuts to them standing in front of Mt. Noob) Little Blue: This is going to take us some time. Fap: Yeah! (looks into the camera) TO BE CONTINUED! Little Blue: Who are you talking to!?! Fap: (turns to him) NONE OF YOU'RE GODAMN BUISNESS! (turns to the camera) Subscribe? (a subscribe button covers LB's face) PART 3 COMING SOON! Category:Episodes